Fireside Conversation
by pokedigisonicdraco234
Summary: "Are you scared of Lian-chu?" Zoë asked "What!" Gwizdo asked, where in the world had she gotten that idea? "Why in da' world would ya' ask Somethin' like tat?"


HELLO! It's PDSD234 again, don't worry I'm working on the next one-shot for Tales of the Orphanage right now, it's just really long...or, at least longer than any other single chapter I've written, _anyway_, this just popped into my head after watching the Dragon Hunters movie again, specifically Gwizdo and Lian-Chu's fight over him knitting and I thought, 'you know, Gwizdo looked pretty scared right then...' And this came, and I finished it in about, I dunno, 30 minutes maybe? And has been sitting in my documents since.

* * *

Set pretty soon after the movie.

* * *

"Are you scared of Lian-chu?" Zoë asked

"What?!" Gwizdo asked, where in the _world _had she gotten that idea? He loved this girl like she was his daughter, but sometimes he wondered… "Why in da' world would ya' ask Somethin' like tat'?"

She blushed. "Um, that didn't come out right, "she paused thinking, "have you ever been scared of him-I mean –I imagine he could be pretty scary if he wanted to be right?."

"Yeah I _guess_ he could be." Gwizdo looked at Lian-chu, who was sleeping; yeah he _could_ be scary but…

Zoë smiled and leaned forward. "Yeah but have_ you_ ever been scared of him-like-actually scared he would hurt you or something!"

Gwizdo looked her, was she _nuts_! Lian-chu, hurt someone?! That was just-impossible! Unless that person was a dragon, of course. Then he actually considered what she said; had _he_ ever been scared of Lain-Chu? He certainly didn't think he had. "Err, I don't think so." He finally answered. "An', ya' know he's not da' type ta' jus' hurt someone."

"Yeah I know, but what about when you first met? Not knowing that he was such a nice guy, it must have been pretty scary, right?" Her eyes were alight, begging for a story.

Gwizdo rolled his eyes, now he got what she was doing. "Hate ta' break it to ya,' but Lian-chu wat'nt exactly da' scariest ting' in da' world back ten" Far from it, actually, he remembered describing him as a teddy bear. Gwizdo chuckled; you certainly wouldn't connect that little kid to the dragon hunter on the other side of the campsite.

"So you've never, not even _once_ been scared of him?" She knew she'd have to go sleep after this conversation, so she was gonna milk it for all it was worth.

Gwizdo rolled his eyes, this girl was so darn stubborn "No, I haven't, an' tat's final."

"Lian-chu said that right before you guys rescued me from the Jim-Bob dragons that you had a fight and you looked scared." Zoë said in a rush.

Gwizdo blinked, Lian-Chu had said that? "So tat's what dis' is about," he said, "I want't scared he would hurt me, tat's jus' not Somthin' he would do."

She bit her lip. "Then what _were_ you scared of?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. She just _had _to ask that didn't she? Yeah he had been scared, scared that he'd gone to far, that Lian-Chu would leave-he shook his head to be rid of _that_ nasty little thought. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, and was surprised to find it wet. "_Wha?" _He glared down at his sleeve. "_I'm such a baby, cryin' over somethin' like this." _He sniffed. "_But dang it! I don't wanna' lose the first person I ever considered family!" _Cause he knew he would, he'd get mad, push to far, and Lian-Chu would leave.

He looked over at the girl waiting patiently for an answer. He chuckled slightly; he knew she wouldn't go to bed without an answer, story or not. He bit his lip. "Ya' see, Lian-Chu…is the closest thing I got ta' a brother, ya' know? An'…I don' wan' him ta' leave." He rolled over away from her and closed his eyes. "Now go ta' sleep, alright Zoë."

For a minute the only sounds were crickets chirping. "…Hey Gwizdo?"

He sighed. "_Yes _Zoë?"

"You know Lian-Chu wouldn't leave, right? He cares about you to much."

Gwizdo closed his eyes; it couldn't be that simple, could it? But yet…he smiled and opened his eyes; because it _was_ that simple. If Lian-Chu hadn't left yet, he wouldn't. "Yeah Zoë, I know."

* * *

And that's it, hope you like. :)

p.s. If I think of any more Dragon Hunters One-Shots that won't fit in Tales of the Orphanage I'll probably put them here, but most of my ideas for this fandom are for when they're younger so...it probably won't be anytime soon.


End file.
